Technocal
Technocal was a houseguest on Big Brother 6, Big Brother 7: All Stars, and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 6 Bio Tech was a floater during his stay in BB6. He decided to not make any big moves, regardless of having near-full power with his HOH wins. He went to the sides in power, never revealing his true colors. He never made his allies clear but did align with SoccerGal294 shortly. Eventually, he was evicted, placing 9th. Big Brother 7: All-Stars Bio Tech played a amazing game which was extremely similar to Dark_Knight4 as he laid low for the majority of the game however he gained a great social game with his fellow houseguest which kept him safe each week. He watched as the threat take each other out each week whilst he sat in the sweet spot. He later managed to go on a competition streak winning 2 HOHs back to back to secure himself a spot in the F3 which showed he only won competitons that he needed to win his Amazing plotting and strategy got him in the same spot as Dark as him and his BF Zombasador made final two with Tech playing the superior game. He almost came close to a perfect game but unluckily didn't as someone voted bitterly. Doing all of with getting any votes against and only one time being nominated. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Hell yeah, you have no idea. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? My top 3 favorite things to see back in BB will be the tension, the betrayals, and the victories. Will you play differently this time around? Of course I will play differently this time around, I always gotta switch it up. Who would you love to return with? I'd love to return with myself. Final thoughts? I am excited to play this game and I wish everyone else the best of luck and we'll see who rises to the top. Bio After Tech's success in All-Stars, he was given another chance to play in Big Brother 11. He entered the game as one of the three players voted in by America to play. Immediately, Tech began aligning with players he felt the most comfortable with. Including, TiceMaiden, IiChaoticHusky, and to an extent Zombasador. Week 1 he was able to win the first ever POV and use it on his team to ensure nobody on Team Cosmic would go home. Around this time, alliances began forming and one of the stronger alliances, Allied Forces, was starting to come into play. During week 3 his ally Tice began getting on many players' bad sides and was in danger. However, with her winning HOH he was completely safe and his alliance succeeded in evicting the opposite side's leader, Emeraldspades. With Rmbplaysroblox, another member of Allied Forces, winning HOH his alliance and himself were once again safe. They planned on getting BIadez officially out of the game after he threatened and was onto the alliance Tech was involved with. This however was a major fail as a close flip vote from the other side sent out a floater instead. Tech was in danger the following week when BIadez succeeded in getting HOH and nominated Team Cosmic. Tech was saved however when Tice used her power to reset the eviction and the "Teams Twist". But once again, BIadez won HOH the following week and succeeded in getting out both Tech and Rmb. Tech placed 14th but did have a major impact with his successful alliance affiliations and gameplay. Host Opinion When Tech entered the BB6 house, I was quite sure with his social skills he would succeed in making it very far. His alliances with the more powerful players and ability to make zero enemies helped him a lot in the game. But once he was on the outs, it wasn't long for him to get the boot. I do feel his gameplay in BB6 was lack luster but had plenty of potential if the cards were in his corner. He then later returned for All-Stars. This time around, things changed severely. He stepped up his social game and laid low the entire pre-jury. He began winning more crucial competitions during the jury stage and got out a major player, AIexWillett. His gameplay was phenomenal and I feel like his ability to lay low and let other players target one another while taking a few hits himself was brilliant and well played. He definitely deserved to win nearly unanimously and represents the season very well. This isn't the end however, as Tech once again returned for BB11. This time around Tech wanted to play from the start, not in the middle. This might of been his downfall in a way as it exposed his affiliates to the other side fast and wasn't smart in the long run. His alliance was definitely one of the more powerful ones of the season but I feel Tech was a big causality. Underestimating BIadez power to win competitions and take Tech out was a big mistake. I do think Tech played a decent game but if he was able to see the problems with his plans, he could of definitely lasted a lot longer. His determination was amazing to see and I wish the best for Tech. Thanks for playing three times! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He never survived the only time he was nominated. **Surprisingly he went 84 days without being nominated. *He almost played a perfect game but didn't because of a bitter juror. **However he played a similar game to Dark_Knight4 *Like all the other wins except Prettierandcuter & ShootingFireStar He has went through the season without a vote against. *Tech, IiSwaxn, Fineperson24 & TiceMaiden are the only houseguests to have all the Big Brother roles: Evicted, Finalist & Jury Member. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:BB6 Jury Category:9th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:Contributor Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:14th Place Category:Puppetmasters